The Secret
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Humphrey has a secret that no one knows about. Kate and Everyone else are trying to find out his secret until a threat came. What was his secret? "I'll tell you" said Humphrey. "I...AM...THE DEMON WOLF!" Genres: Mystery/Supernatural/Romance.
1. The Awaken

"AND UNITE THE PACKS" Kate shouted as the wolves cheered. Kate just announced that she is going marry Garth and Humphrey gasped when she said that.

"Married, you're getting married" asked Humphrey. "Yes uh, Isn't it great, no more fighting during hunts, no more scraps and bone at dinner time, we're going to unite packs" confessed Kate and then being surrounded by her friends as they started walking away, leaving Humphrey devastated.

"Welcome back Humphrey" said Salty patting his back.

"Good job bringing her home" exclaimed Shakey as they carried Humphrey but fall down.

Humphrey stood up and watch Kate walking away. He waited until she was gone and so, he start walking back to his den, but then, something struck Humphrey's heart. He felt his pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer. He felt he is becoming a killer and felt a lot of energy zooming through his blood.

Humphrey groan in pain. "Humphrey are you alright" asked Mooch. Humphrey stumble around and Salty caught him. "Go get Eve, hurry" said Salty.

Shakey bolted and ran into the alpha den. Shakey arrived at the entrance. "EVE, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT HUMPHREY" he shouted. Kate perked her head up as Eve zoomed out of the den.

'What happen' Kate thought. She shook her head and followed her mother.

As they arrived, they see Salty and Mooch look terrified and priceless. "Where's Humphrey" asked Shakey. They were shaking in fear and Salty pointed up the hill, shakily.

"I'll go get him" said Kate as she zoomed after him. She saw Humphrey standing on top of the hill and something is dripping off of his face.

"Humphrey" asked Kate from behind him.

Humphrey slowly turn around, revealing bright blood red eyes. It was bleeding and it stained his fur. Kate gasped in horror. His bright red color surrounded his pupils in his eyes.

Humphrey revealed his sharp, wicked, scary teeth. Kate slowly backed up. "Kate, Kate did you get Humphrey" Eve shouted. Humphrey knew it's time to go and he zoomed into the forest.

Right when he began to run, lighting thunder across the sky when he started running.

Kate never seen anyone that fast, Humphrey is faster than any animal in Jasper Park. He disappeared in the forest as Eve approach Kate.

"Kate, what's wrong" asked Eve looking at Kate's priceless face.

"Hum...Hum...H-Humphrey" Kate fainted.

Eve look around and saw blood on the ground. She glance at Kate and there is no wounds on her. 'That must be Humphrey's blood' She thought. Eve picked up Kate and walk towards the omegas.

"Whenever you guys ready, tell me what happen back at the alpha den" Eve commanded. Salty and Mooch slowly nodded in fear.

Eve began running back to the territory. When she arrived, she heard many wolves asking questions. Eve didn't have enough time to answer their question so she began running up the slopes and enter the den.

"What's wrong with Kate" asked Winston. Eve shook her head. "I don't know, she fainted, there is something wrong about Humphrey, let's just wait for Salty and Mooch, they will explain what happen" said Eve as she put Kate on the ground gently.

They waited until they came in just as Kate got up. "Now, explain what happen to Humphrey" asked Winston to Salty and Mooch.

"Humphrey start to cough up blood then his eyes starts to bleed then he led out a furious somewhat like demonic growl and we look at his eyes and it was red, bright red and then he start running up the hill fast" said Salty and Mooch quickly.

Eve and Winston tilted their head. "I feel like you're not explaining the truth" said Winston. "It is true dad" said Kate. Eve and Winston look at her.

"Humphrey's eyes are red, bright red, I'm not the only one who seen this, there's something about Humphrey that we don't know" confessed Kate.

Eve was about to speak but then interrupted by a screech demonic howl. Then, there's multiple screech howl in the distance. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" yelled Mooch.

Kate was shocked and keep replaying what happen. Seeing Humphrey with bloody red eyes scared her. She think he is in pain.

There is too much thoughts in her mind and then she fainted again.

 **Do you guys want to know how Humphrey got this power, just wait and find out.**

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace Out!**


	2. The Demon Pack

Humphrey was running through the forest at top speed. He stops by the lake, looking at his reflection.

'Damn, what the fuck happen' Humphrey asked himself in his mind. He began washing his face, cleaning his cheeks from the blood that he awakens somewhat a natural born killer.

Humphrey began walking towards the rock. He stands on it and howl at the moon with a demonic screech. Then, he heard multiple howl in the distance.

Humphrey went towards that direction. Humphrey began to smell seven wolves. He look through the bushes and saw seven of them.

One looks familiar to Humphrey but then it clicks on him. "CLAIR" Humphrey shouted from the bushes. All of them turn around. "WHO SAID MY NAME, SHOW YOURSELF" Clair shouted.

Humphrey almost freaked out when he saw her eyes. It was infected blue eyes. It send chills in his spine when he sees that. Clair spotted a bloody red eyes in the bushes.

"Guys, look at those eyes, do you think" Clair was cut off by a male. "Yeah, I think it is a lot powerful than ours" said the male.

Humphrey sigh and came out of the bushes. Clair gasped and see her childhood friend from her old pack. "H-Humphrey" asked Clair.

Clair run up to him and stop in front of him. "What happen to you, and how the hell did you awaken those eyes" asked Clair. Humphrey saw that Clair was the same, except her eyes. She has white fur, slim body, and a puffy tail.

"Well, I think you know, when the pack died" said Humphrey sadly. Clair widen her eyes and it went back to normal, ocean blue eyes. "You know Humphrey, those colors are strong enough to become a true demon wolf and" She was cut off by Humphrey.

"Wait a demon wolf. I'm a demon wolf" asked Humphrey in astonished.

"Well yeah we all are" said Clair moving away. "But you, have the rarest eyes on the planet, it perfectly fits for a demon wolf" exclaimed Clair smiling.

"But what about that guy over there" said Humphrey pointing white wolf with black eyes.

"Well young man, you see your colors are different than Blaze over there" said the male pointing at Blaze.

Blaze has brown fur with regular red eyes. "Hi" greeted Blaze waving. Humphrey waved back.

"But young man, your close to death" said the male. Humphrey widen his eyes. "WHAT" Humphrey screamed.

"Yes Yes Yes, if that hatred take over your body, you're no longer in your body and no longer in this world" confessed the male.

When he said that, Humphrey's eyes change back to icy blue eyes and feel no intense energy in his blood. "WELL SOMEBODY HELP ME TO FIND THE CURE" he shouted.

"Humphrey calm down, I need to introduce you to some wolves" said Clair. "This is Nightmare, the leader of the demon pack" said Clair pointing at a white wolf with black eyes.

"Oh ahem, yes, I am Nightmare, the leader of the demon pack, welcome to our pack, we are happily for you to join our pack" greeted Nightmare.

"Yeah but I'm in the western pack" replied Humphrey.

"Ehhh okay then" said Nightmare scratching back of his head.

"But first, I need the cure. I don't want to die, I like who I am" said Humphrey in a serious tone. Clair sigh in defeat.

"Okay, the cure is to kill the pack who killed our pack" confessed Clair. When Humphrey heard this, he immediately change his eyes back to bloody red.

Clair saw this. "Humphrey calm down, you know if you get angry, you will die and I don't want to let that happen" said Clair looking into his eyes. Humphrey take a deep breath and calm down, changing his eyes back to normal.

"But first, we need to train you how to control your anger" said Nightmare. "Alright then, I'm just going to get some water" said Humphrey walking away.

Nightmare look at Clair. "What" asked Clair. "I want you to find out how the fuck he unlocks this power and the color of his eyes" confessed Nightmare. "Alright" said Clair following his orders.

Clair found Humphrey sitting at the edge of the lake. "Humphrey" asked Clair. Humphrey turn his head to look at Clair, revealing tears in his eyes.

Clair start walking towards him. "Humphrey, what's wrong" asked Clair sitting next to him, putting her paw on his back.

"It's just that...ever since I got this power...reminds me the day that our pack died...I love everyone in that pack...that's how I got it, suffering from the deaths of my parents" sobbed Humphrey.

Clair gave him a comforted hug to him. "Humphrey, it's okay, they will always be with you" comforted Clair. Humphrey hugged her back while sobbing on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back" said Clair walking away. Humphrey wiped the tears off of his face and follow her.

Meanwhile, back at the western pack, Kate was getting ready for her wedding.

Lily was brushing her tail. "Wow, that's a big crowd" said Kate looking at the crowd. "Yeah, good times" said Lily sarcastically.

"So I've heard you and Garth spend time together" said Kate as Lily flinch when she said that. "Ow...Lily" Kate whined.

"Sorry" apologized Lily. "I'm sure he's perfect marry material" said Kate. Lily growled and smash the pine cone with her jaws.

"Well, if you like that sort of thing" Lily spit a little piece from the pine cone from her mouth. "Big, brawny...and perfect" said Lily sadly as Kate look at her.

"Hm" said Kate then she notice something on Lily. "Lily you're wearing your fur back" said Kate happily. "Sorry ugh I know" replied Lily sadly.

"But...I liked it" said Kate then the howl appeared showing it's time for the wedding.

 **OH SHIT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!?**

 **What do you guys think about this chapter? Peace out and that's all I have to say.**


	3. The Wedding

Kate was walking with her pack as she walk towards the stone. She was thinking about the journey that Humphrey and Kate were taken to Idaho and made it back home, but most of it, she was thinking about Humphrey with red eyes.

Kate really enjoyed her journey with Humphrey. Ever since she has a crush on him when they were puppies but then alpha school came and she completely forgot about him.

The journey reveal the real Humphrey that she had a crush when she first laid eyes on him. But that crush was gone, she was madly in love with him ever since she heard his howl on the train,

Kate saw the stone and looked up to see Garth with a sad expression on his face. They both met in the middle of the stone as the packs surrounded them.

"Tony" Winston greeted as Tony walked up to him. Tony nodded and sit right next to him. "So...are you ready" asked Garth nervously. "Yes" said Kate.

"Good" said Garth as he lean to the side and glance at Lily while she was hanging her head low. "Are you okay" asked Kate smiling nervously. "Heh Heh, you bet. No paws on this end, ready to go go go" said Garth as he crouch then saw his father motion him to get up.

Garth got up and asked "So you want to start this thing or me". "We'll start together" said Kate smiling. "Start together" replied Garth as they both are accepting each other scent.

They didn't even notice Humphrey was standing on the mountain with the demon pack. "So that's Kate" asked Clair. "The one you love".

"Yeah" replied Humphrey sadly. "She looks beautiful" said Clair smiling. Humphrey sigh sadly as they both were close to end their marriage.

Garth and Kate began to lean forward but Kate stops and pulled back. "Kate, what are you doing" asked Garth. "I..." Kate looked back at her parents then back at Garth, "I..can't" she spitted out.

Garth cheered but then cleared his throat. "I mean, you can't" said Garth.

"What is this Winston, why can't she marry Garth" Tony growled at Winston. "Quiet" Winston growled back as he was walking over to Kate.

"Kate, why can you marry Garth" asked Winston looking at his daughter worriedly. "Because I...I...hehe...I uhhh" Kate look at Winston with a nervous smile.

"Fell in love with an omega" Kate admitted. "An omega" said Winston in astonished almost yelled as Eve fainted.

"Humphrey, that's my dog" said Salty laughing.

Tony laugh sarcastically. "An alpha in love with an omega, that's against pack law" said Tony.

"Dad" asked Garth as Tony look at him. "I also in love with an omega" said Garth as he walk towards Lily as everyone gasped.

"What?! What have you done to my son Winston" Tony growled. "An omega, alpha-alpha and omega" Winston stuttered. "Eve, help me out" asked Winston as Eve got up and then fainted.

"This is madness, this isn't our custom, TAKE THE VALLEY" Tony growled as both packs began to attack each other.

Humphrey widen his eyes as blood red color rise. He growled furiously. "Oh shit" said Blaze as he watch Humphrey growl as saliva spilling from his mouth.

But the packs were growling each other and it echo through the valley, causing a stampede as they were charging through the valley.

Kate saw this. "STAMPEDE, STAMPEDE" she shouted. "EVERYONE, RUN, RUN" commanded Winston. "TO THE SIDE OF THE VALLEY" Tony shouted.

They followed their orders as Winston and Tony began running but Winston heard bone cracking from Tony. "Ah darn dickens my back" Tony winced.

Winston slam his paw on his back. "Come on" said Winston but was caught in a stampede.

Humphrey saw this and began running towards it. "HUMPHREY" Clair shouted. Humphrey saw a hollow log and grabbed it with his jaw.

Kate stopped at the top of the hill as she saw her father and Tony caught in a stampede. "Oh no, they're trap" said Kate.

She was about to run but then a blur was in front of her face. She stop and saw Humphrey began running towards Winston and Tony with a hollow log. "HUMPHREY YOU CRAZY" shouted one of the wolf.

Everyone was shocked how fast Humphrey run. He past every caribou and made it to the front. Winston saw this and spotted a bloody red color in his eyes.

'Kate was telling the truth' Winston exclaimed in his mind. Humphrey was ahead of the stampede and quickly set the hollow log.

Winston and Tony got behind the log as Humphrey side flipped over the log. He turn around and stare at the stampede.

Bloodshot was in his eyes and his pupils were so small as he was giving them a death glare. Humphrey take a deep breath and roar at them.

The stampede quickly stood a stop and turn around as Humphrey began to charge at them, taking out five caribous for the pack. Both packs began running towards them, cheering for Humphrey.

Humphrey began walking towards the cliff but was held by Kate. "Humphrey" said Kate. Humphrey turn around as his eyes turn back to normal.

The packs gasped. "Humphrey" said Kate again, walking towards him. Humphrey shifted nervously as she stood in front of him. "What are you" asked Kate looking straight in his eyes.

Humphrey look back and saw the demon pack standing on top of the cliff. He glance at Kate who was waiting for answers. "I...I-I" Humphrey stuttered as he shuffle his paws.

Humphrey sigh and look at the ground. Kate knew he didn't want to tell, so she decided to let it pass through. She put her paw on Humphrey's cheek and force his head to look at her.

Kate began to lean in and met his lips with hers. Humphrey perked his ears and widen his eyes until he let it fall and savor the moment and began to kiss back.

Winston smiled and so did the demon pack in the distance, especially Clair.

Nightmare smiled and began to raise his muzzle and let it out a howl as everyone in the demon pack calmed down as their eyes change back to normal.

Humphrey broke the kiss and looked back at the demon pack, then Kate.

"I'll see you later alright" said Humphrey smiling. "Of course, I love you" said Kate as she smiled back. "I love you too" replied Humphrey as he began walking away.

"GO GET EM TIGER" Kate shouted. Humphrey turn around and saw Kate blew a kiss at him. Humphrey puckered his lips, pretend he caught it.

He resumed his walking. Kate saw the pack that Humphrey was walking towards them. 'That must be Humphrey's friend' she thought as she smiled and saw her mate disappear in the forest.

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and that's all I have to say.**


	4. Secret Revealed

Kate was jumping in excitement as she was heading towards the alpha den. Winston shook his head and chuckled. Kate was giggling and smiled wildly.

"Kate, are you okay" asked Eve. Kate shook her head as she was giggling. "Winston, what's wrong with Kate" asked Eve. "Kate admitted her feelings to Humphrey and he admitted his" confessed Winston.

"Ohh so the omega that Kate fell in love was Humphrey" said Eve. "What, you didn't see it" asked Winston. Eve shook her head saying no. "Well, where were you" asked Winston. "Talking" answered Eve as they arrived at the alpha den.

"Oh man, can't wait to see Humphrey" Kate squealed as she was still jumping in excitement.

"What was that about Kate" said a voice from the entrance. Kate look and saw Lily and Garth. "Oh Humphrey is coming to see me later" said Kate as she smiled.

"Hello Lily" Winston greeted. "Hi dad" replied Lily. "Garth, did you do anything to Lily" Eve growled. Garth whimpered and hide behind Lily.

"Mom, he didn't do anything to me" confessed Lily. "Oh good cause Garth knows what I'm going to do with him" said Eve giving him a death glare as Garth whimpered even more.

Kate passed them and sit at the mouth of the den, waiting for Humphrey.

"Hello Kate" said a voice behind her. Everyone turn and see Humphrey standing right behind Kate. "Humphrey, how did you get here, I didn't even hear you or see you" said Kate.

Humphrey chuckled. "Sneaky, am I" joked Humphrey smiling. Kate rolled her eyes and crash her lips to his.

"I need to speak with your father" said Humphrey as they broke the kiss. ""Okay" said Kate going into the alpha den. "Dad, Humphrey wants to talk to you" said Kate.

"Okay Kate" replied Winston as he was walking towards Humphrey.

"What do you need Humphrey" asked Winston.

"There's someone that you want to meet with" confessed Humphrey. Winston nodded and then Humphrey's eyes turn bloody red.

He raise his muzzle up in the air and give a demonic howl. Everyone look at him in shocked.

Then, seven wolves came out of the forest and began walking towards the alpha den. Everyone whimpered when they see the wolves' eyes. Kate poked her head around the entrance and saw seven wolves.

The wolves stop right behind Humphrey. "Go ahead and introduce yourself" said Humphrey. The seven wolves exchange their eyes back to normal.

"My name is Nightmare, the leader of the demon pack" said Nightmare. Everyone in the alpha den widen their eyes.

"Humphrey" asked Kate walking up to him. "What are you" she asked. Humphrey sigh and whimpered a little bit.

"What's wrong Humphrey" asked Kate as she put her paw on his back.

Humphrey look at her, starring at her eyes. "Promise you're not going to be mad at me" said Humphrey. "I promise" replied Kate smiling.

Humphrey smiled and take a deep breath. "I'm...a demon wolf" admitted Humphrey as he close his eyes.

Kate widen her eyes and drop her jaws. "You are not a demon wolf" said Kate.

"Yes he is" said Nightmare. "He will become a true demon wolf if he gets too much hatred".

"Yes, and that means...I'm dead" said Humphrey. Tears weld up from Kate's eyes and she hugged Humphrey, sobbing on his shoulder.

"How did Humphrey becomes a demon wolf" asked Eve. "He was given too much hatred when he saw his old pack, and his parents died in front of his eyes" said Clair.

"YOU CAN'T DIE HUMPHREY, IS THERE ANY CURE FOR IT" Kate shouted.

Nightmare nodded his head and said "Yes. The cure is to killed a pack who killed our pack in the past".

"What's their name" asked Winston. "We don't know but we only know what their pack leader looks like" said Nightmare.

Kate broke the embrace and stared at Humphrey's eyes deeply as they change back to normal. "Humphrey, please kill this bastard. I don't want you to die" said Kate.

Humphrey kiss her lips. "I won't die Kate. I love you so much and it will never happen" comforted Humphrey. "I love you too Humphrey" said Kate kissing Humphrey. Night time came and the demon pack was about to leave.

"You want to say here Humphrey" asked Nightmare. "Yeah" replied Humphrey. Nightmare nodded as they began walking towards the forest and disappear into the shadow.

"Winston, is my den still own by me or is it sold by someone" said Humphrey. Winston laughed and said "You still own your den".

Humphrey smiled and began walking out but was stopped by Kate.

"Wait Humphrey, I need to ask my parents if I can sleep with you" said Kate. Humphrey nodded and wait outside for Kate.

Kate came out of the alpha den with a huge smile on her face. "They allowed me to sleep with you" said Kate cheerfully.

Humphrey smiled and they both began walking towards his den. "KATE REMEMBER WHAT I SAID" Eve shouted from the alpha den. "MOM" Kate shouted back as she blushed.

They both arrived at Humphrey's den. Humphrey laid down and Kate laid down next to him.

She put her head next to his and Humphrey intertwined her tail with his. They both look at each other and shared a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Humphrey" said Kate.

"Goodnight Kate" replied Humphrey. They both sigh happily and went to sleep.

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and that's all I have to say. Have a nice day :D**


	5. Test The Power

Kate was snuggling against Humphrey's chest while she was sleeping. The sun rays hit Humphrey's face as he let out a cute yawn when he woke up.

Kate smiled when she heard this and began to wake up. "Good morning beautiful" said Humphrey looking at her beautiful amber eyes.

"Good morning handsome" replied Kate starring back at his icy blue eyes. They shared a good morning kiss and head outside. Birds chirping and the sun light shines on their coat.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and intertwined his tail with hers. "I love you Humphrey" said Kate. I love you too Kate" said Humphrey.

They both began to walk outside, not knowing there is a wolf stalking them. "GOOD MORNING" yelled Nightmare scaring both of them.

"Damn it Nightmare" groaned Humphrey. Nightmare laughed. "How the fuck did you sneak up on me" asked Humphrey. "Ah you forgot, I'm a demon wolf and so you are, I'm going to teach you how to use your power" he explained.

Before Humphrey could say anything, Nightmare already know and spoke. "Yes, you already know how to do a death glare and a roar but not stealth or becoming invisible" said Nightmare.

This shocked Humphrey. "Demon wolves can become invisible" he asked. "Yeah only in the shadows" Nightmare confessed. "Oh that's cool" said Humphrey wagging his tail.

"Yeah don't get cocky" said Nightmare. Humphrey rolled his eyes and Kate giggled.

Kate rub her body against his. "Come on Humphrey, I want to see you train" said Kate smiling. Humphrey smiled back.

"So when does it start" asked Humphrey to Nightmare. "It will start afternoon" answered Nightmare. And with that, he walked away.

Humphrey look at Kate. "So what do you want to do" he asked. "Well, let's go ask my dad if I can watch you train" she replied. Humphrey nodded and they both began walking towards the alpha den.

When they arrived at the slope, Winston came out of the den. "Good morning Kate, how's your sleep" asked Winston. "It was great dad" Kate responded. When she said that, Eve came out of the den, glaring at Humphrey. "What do you mean it was great" she growled. "Um mom, we're not doing anything I mean it" said Kate in a serious tone.

"Okay good" said Eve as she went back into the den.

Kate look at her father again. "Dad, is it okay if I can watch Humphrey train" she asked. "Sure, if that's okay with Nightmare" replied Winston.

"Alright I'll go ask him" said Humphrey but bump into someone. "No need to Humphrey" said Nightmare scaring Humphrey and Kate. "God damn it Nightmare" groan Humphrey again.

Nightmare laughed. "Sorry" he apologized. "See you around, gotta check on my pack" he said running off. Humphrey shrugged and as they got out of the alpha den.

When they arrived at the bottom of the slope, Lily and Garth stopped them. "Okay Humphrey, how the hell you run faster than a caribou" Garth asked. "And why is your eyes glowing crimson red back there" he asked.

Humphrey and Kate look at each other and nodded, then glance back at them.

"Promise to keep a secret" Humphrey asked. Lily and Garth nodded. "Okay" Humphrey began to get closer to them. "I'm a demon wolf" he answered.

Lily and Garth widen their eyes. "WHAT" they both yelled in a unison. Everyone look at them, tilting their heads. Lily and Garth gave them a nervous smile as they rub back of their head.

"So you're saying your a demon wolf" Garth whispered. Humphrey nodded and Garth began to stumble around and fainted.

"What's wrong with him" Kate asked. Lily rolled her eyes and shake her head. "No one knows" she said. Lily groan in frustration.

"Great, now I have to wake him up" she groaned. Kate and Humphrey laughed.

(Time skip: Afternoon)

Nightmare, Humphrey and Kate were standing next to the cliff. Humphrey turn his eyes back to blood red, so he can test his power."So, why are we next to the cliff" Humphrey asked.

"Well I forgot to tell you something about this one, but you can climb" he answered. "Aw that's easy" Humphrey said. Nightmare shook his head.

"Well it won't be easy as you climb up" he said. Humphrey gulped and nodded. Nightmare chuckled at his reaction. Humphrey turn to face the cliff and looked up. He was scared.

Nightmare notice this. "You can climb how high you want" he said. Humphrey look at him and nodded his head.

He took a deep breath. Kate came up to him and lick his cheek, to cheer him up. "Come on Humphrey, I know you got this" said Kate smiling.

Humphrey look at her and smiled back at her. He put his two paws on the wall and clinch it tight. He took another deep breath as he put his left paw up and plant it.

He began to do the same thing with his other paw. Humphrey widen his eyes as he was climbing. He was about 20 feet up in the air as he stopped.

"Wow you're right, it is hard" said Humphrey. It was hard to clinch the cliff really hard and raise yourself up.

"Told ya" Nightmare chuckled. Humphrey loosen his grips and slide down. "Okay what's next" he said as he reach at the bottom. Nightmare grinned. "Stealth" he answered.

"Good, cause I wanna know how the hell you sneak up on me" He joked. "Well first, you gotta hold your muscle" he said but give Humphrey a confusion and so did Kate.

"Oh sorry, you gotta gently put your paw on the ground" said Nightmare. "Oh okay" replied Humphrey. Humphrey walk forward and gently put his paw on the ground.

Nightmare heard noting. "Good, now walk fast" he commanded. Humphrey follow his command and Kate open her jaws and widen her eyes.

"Now, run" said Nightmare. And Humphrey did. This time, Kate almost fainted as she was still opening her jaws and widen her eyes.

Humphrey turn around and walk towards them. "Wow, this feels great" said Humphrey.

Nightmare spread his smile across his face. "Good, now the final test, to become invisible" he said. Humphrey wag his tail and Kate give him a peck on his lips.

"Good job omega" she said. "Thanks" he replied. "Come on, let's go into the forest" said Nightmare. Kate and Humphrey follow him to the forest.

The forest was dark as they entered. "Okay Humphrey, now watch me" Nightmare disappear in the shadow. Humphrey and Kate began to look around. Kate didn't see anything but Humphrey did when his eyes glows bright red.

"I see you" said Humphrey. "Of course you can" he said as he came out of the shadows. "Now, it's your turn" he said. Humphrey grin evilly and decided to plan something evil, well not really.

Humphrey began to approach the shadows. Humphrey look back at Nightmare who give him a thumps up. "IT SHOULD BE EASY" he shouted.

Humphrey nodded and enter the shadows. Humphrey smiled as he walk to the other side. When he arrived, he tackled Kate to the ground playfully. Kate yelped in surprise and Nightmare laughed.

Humphrey was on top of her and Kate open her eyes and saw Humphrey smiling. "You sly dog" she giggled as she lean up and kiss him right on the lips.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes deeply, until Humphrey broke their trance. "I'm tired" he said. Kate and Nightmare laughed.

"Come on my tired omega, let's go back" she said. Humphrey nodded as he followed her. "HAVE A GOOD DAY HUMPHREY" Nightmare shouted. "YOU TOO" Humphrey shouted back.

They all went opposite direction to their home.

 **IT IS SO FREAKING HOT AND I HAVE TO TURN ON FOUR FANS AND I CAN'T EVEN FOCUS WRITING THIS STORY. Crazy huh?**

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a good day which is not good for mine.**


	6. The Past

Humphrey was sitting in his den with Kate. Kate rested her head against Humphrey's shoulder, looking at the sun. The sun disappear over the mountain and it was night time.

Kate and Humphrey look at each other and stare at their eyes deeply. Humphrey yawned and felt his eyes are about to close. "Kate, I'm going to sleep" said Humphrey.

Kate nodded as Humphrey laid down. Kate laid down next to him, putting her head on Humphrey's fur as she snuggle against him. "Goodnight Humphrey" said Kate.

"Goodnight Kate" replied Humphrey as he kissed her forehead. They both smiled and went to sleep. Kate heard commotion outside of the den.

She open her eyes and slowly stood up, without waking Humphrey up. Kate followed the commotion and it came from the alpha den.

Kate poke her head around the entrance and saw Winston talking to Nightmare. "Do you have any idea who is this pack" asked Winston. "No, we don't know the name of it but we know what they look like" confessed Nightmare.

"Okay, how did Humphrey get this power" asked Winston.

"Dad" asked Kate as she came into the den.

"Kate, what brings you here" asked Winston nervously. "Just want to listen" said Kate smiling. "You can join if you want to" said Nightmare. Kate nodded and sat down next to Winston.

"So anyway, how did Humphrey get this power" asked Winston as Kate nodded her head. "Well, it all started right after he saw his parents and his pack died right in front of his eyes when he was a pup" said Nightmare.

(Flashback)

Humphrey was running away right after he saw the deaths of his parents and his pack.

His mind always keep replaying the deaths. Humphrey found a small den, hidden under the tree.

Humphrey can't sleep because of the terrible nightmares he had. He looked up at the moon and howl quietly. It was filled with sadness and despair. Then, it turn into a howl with rage and anger.

"WHY, WHY DOES THESE WOLVES ARE SO MEAN TO MY PARENTS" he yelled in anger. He heard something sit next to him.

He turn his head to the right and saw an evil face right in front of him. Humphrey screamed as he began to back away. "Please don't hurt me" he whimpered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" said the soul.

"Well you look scary" said Humphrey as he hit the wall. "I know but I heard your second howl, it was filled with rage and anger" said the soul.

Humphrey look away and stare at the ground. "Hey look at me" said the soul. Humphrey did. "Do you want to kill those wolves who killed your parents, and your pack" he asked.

Humphrey slowly nodded his head. "Okay, I'm gonna give you something alright" said the soul. Again, Humphrey nodded. "Okay. This is going to hurt" said the soul as he zoom inside Humphrey's body.

Humphrey screamed in pain. He can feel the hatred inside his body, he can feel something is living inside of him. And then, he blacked out.

He felt something was carrying him. He open his eyes for a split second and saw a gray wolf was carrying him and then he close his eyes.

The sun light shines on Humphrey's face. He led out a cute yawn and stood up as he open his eyes.

"Hello there" said a voice. Humphrey froze and heard a beautiful angelic voice right behind him. He turn around and widen his eyes. He saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen in his entire life.

"U-Uhh" Humphrey stuttered. The female pup giggled. "Say hi silly" said the pup. "H-Hi" stuttered Humphrey again.

The female pup smiled. "What's your name" asked the pup. "Humphrey" he answered. "What's y-yours".

The female pup giggled again. "My names Kate" she replied.

(End of Flashback)

"Wait wait wait wait, so you're saying there's something living inside of him and he was talking to a soul with an evil face" said Kate.

"Yeah and that is his dark side" replied Nightmare. "Why did he have this power" asked Winston.

"It's because when he saw his parents died right in front of him and he saw those wolves who killed them, he felt his anger boiling up and it was so strong that he wants to kill them so badly" confessed Nightmare.

"Oh okay" said Winston. Kate smiled when he met Humphrey for the first time. And then she yawned.

"Well, I better go back to sleep before my Humphrey will be awake and see me gone" said Kate walking out of the alpha den.

"Okay goodnight Kate" said Winston. "Goodnight dad" she replied.

Kate arrived at Humphrey's den and saw Humphrey was still sleeping. Kate smiled and laid down next to him. She licked his cheek and then there was a smile on his face.

Kate smiled again and put her head on Humphrey's neck and fell asleep.

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. :D**


	7. The Eyes

The sun came over the mountain, shining on the pack's territory. It enter Humphrey's den, shines on Kate's face.

Kate rolled to the other side and felt something press her nose. She knew who it was so she nuzzle it. Humphrey felt her nuzzle his nose, so he decided to return it.

Kate giggled and open her eyes. Humphrey did the same thing. "Good morning beautiful" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled back. "Good morning handsome" she replied. They shared a good morning kiss.

Kate couldn't help herself but push Humphrey on his back and was on top of him. She push her tongue inside his mouth, exploring it as she put her paws on his shoulders.

Kate moan as she felt his tongue. She was about to grind herself on Humphrey's sheath but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They both broke the kiss and look at the entrance. They saw Eve and Winston. Winston was just smiling and chuckling. Eve just frowned and snarl quietly.

Kate laughed nervously and got off of Humphrey.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" said Kate nervously. "Did we interrupted your session hmmm" asked Winston smiling. Kate laugh nervously, scratching back of her head as Humphrey got up.

"Uh no, not at all" replied Kate. "So, what are you guys doing here".

"We are having a meeting today" confessed Winston. "Okay but do I have any alpha duties" said Kate clutching Humphrey.

Winston laugh and shook his head.

Kate squealed and kiss Humphrey. Winston decided to leave and Eve stay behind. "Listen, Humphrey, if you hurt Kate, I will seriously kill you with my bare paws and no one could stop me" said Eve sternly.

"I will never hurt Kate, I love her so much" replied Humphrey.

"I love you too Humphrey" said Kate kissing his cheek.

"Well that's good Humphrey" said Eve leaving the den.

"Now, where were we" Humphrey asked. "Before we do that Humphrey, I have a question" she said.

"What is it" Humphrey asked. Kate began to think harder. "Uhh is there a meaning for your eye color when you turn into a demon wolf" asked Kate. Humphrey didn't know for sure, he already awaken this power or beast three days ago.

"Uh I don't know, I'm more actually new to this power" said Humphrey. "Let's go ask Nightmare, if he's not busy".

"Okay" Kate agreed. They both stood up and walk out of the den and into the forest. They found the pack and Clair spotted them. She walk towards them, smiling.

"Hi Humphrey" she greeted. "Hi Clair" Humphrey greeted back. "Do you see Nightmare" he asked.

"No, he's at Winston's den" she answered. "So, what brings you here".

"Well, we have a question" said Humphrey. "oh okay, what is it" she asked. "Well, we want to know the meaning for our eye color when you transformed into a demon wolf" confessed Humphrey.

"Ohhhh, come to my den" said Clair. They followed her to her den.

They sat down in front of Clair as they waited for answers.

"Okay here it goes, yellow means mad and you guys want to know what they do" she asked. They both nodded. Clair rolled her eyes. "Okay yellow doesn't do anything, just the beginning of a demon wolf when you get mad" she said.

"What do you mean mad, like we get so angry when instantly turn into a demon wolf" Kate asked. "Well not exactly, you see these power came from the feral pack, the one who killed our pack Humphrey" she said.

Humphrey widen his eyes as it instantly turn to crimson red. His pupils are about to faded away. "I know you want to kill them but these feral pack is a lot stronger, they can brain washed you and join in their pack" explained Clair.

Humphrey didn't responded. Kate and Clair look at Humphrey and his eyes were crimson red, his pupils are already faded away. "Damn it Humphrey, you only got two more stages until you turn into a monster, so please calm down, you have a great life, your soon-to-be mate is here, your best friend is here, we will kill them, I promise" comforted Clair.

Kate put her head on his chest and it calms him down quicker.

"Okay you can continue Clair" said Kate resting her head on Humphrey's chest. "Alright, infected blue which is mine, scared wolves and it means your a nightmare" said Clair.

She continue to explain them. "Green means anger and it can strike fear in animals' heart. Red is for rage and you can be a crazy with speed. Black is for dead rage and it gives strength, speed and intelligence. White is for blind rage, and it can kill anything in a flash".

"Okay what about mine, mine is crimson red" said Humphrey. "Ah yes, for your color, it is the rarest color on the planet, it gives you more strength that you can break a tree or a rock, you can teleport, you will have a wicked demon smile and a wicked demon eyes. Your eyes can glow every time, your fur turns to pitch black and you will sound scarier than ever" explained Clair.

Humphrey smiled and fell to the ground. "I'm so awesome" he said. "And for the meaning, it is Eternal Darkness" said Clair. "I am so awesome" he said it again.

Kate rolled her eyes and then she heard her father's howl. "Come on Humphrey we gotta go to the meeting" said Kate. They bolted out of the den with the pack following.

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and that's all I have to say.**


	8. Captured

The meeting was just boring for Kate and Humphrey. The meeting was all about a pack that allied with them. Kate and Humphrey were at Humphrey's den, talking.

"I can't believe you are so powerful" said Kate smiling. "I know but you know I might die if something I get fully power" said Humphrey.

"True" Kate agreed. Just then, Clair came in to the den. "Hi Clair" greeted Humphrey and Kate. "Hey Humphrey, Hey Kate" she greeted back. "So, what are you doing here" Humphrey asked.

"Just to hang out" she answered. "So what are you guys talking about".

"Talk about the eyes I got" said Humphrey. "Yeah very awesome but that will take over your body" replied Clair. "By the way Clair what you said about your eyes are true, it freaks me out" said Humphrey.

Clair and Kate laughed. "Yeah and umm, you have two more stages until that thing will take over your body" said Clair nervously. "Damn" said Humphrey.

Kate went up to Humphrey and hugged him. "It's okay Humphrey, as long as you're with me. I will comfort you and fight for you. Anger is a strong emotional but love is a lot stronger" confessed Kate.

Humphrey hugged her back. "Thank you Kate" replied Humphrey. "I love you so much".

Kate broke the embrace and look at his eyes.

"I love you too Humphrey" said Kate as she kiss him on the lips. "I'll leave you two alone" said Clair leaving the den. Kate didn't respond but kept kissing Humphrey as he savored the moment and deepen the kiss.

Kate push Humphrey to the ground and push her tongue in his mouth. Humphrey heard her moan in the kiss.

They broke the kiss, panting for air.

"Hey Kate, wanna go for a walk" he asked. "Sure" said Kate getting up. Humphrey got up and they both start walking out of the den and into the forest.

As, they were walking, Kate felt something is watching her. So, she got close to Humphrey. "Humphrey, are you feeling that something is watching you" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Humphrey. Kate pressed her body against Humphrey's.

Humphrey's eyes went crimson red. He didn't spot anything in his vision. He looked back and saw nothing.

Just then, he felt something grab four of his legs. He yelped in pain. Kate heard Humphrey and look at him and saw four wolf traps on his legs. Then, she felt something grab her.

"KATE" Humphrey screamed. She was caught by a wolf. Kate screamed loud as she can and it echo the valley.

"That sounds like Kate" said Eve as she began running towards the commotion. Winston ordered the other alphas to follow him and so did Nightmare.

They reached where they heard Kate screamed and saw they were surrounded by ten wolves. "Who are you" asked Winston. A black wolf with white eyes turn to them.

The demon pack gasped. "YOU" they all said. Winston look at them confused.

"You know them" he asked. Nightmare nodded and blurted out. "THERE THE FERAL PACK" he yelled. The black wolf with white eyes turn to the wolf who have Kate.

"Bring her back to the territory" he commanded. The wolf nodded and start running back with Kate on his back. "YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER" Eve screamed.

"KATE" Humphrey screamed. He had enough, his pupils faded and his fur turn dark gray. "Humphrey stay calm" Nightmare commanded but Humphrey didn't.

"Oh so he's the demon wolf with crimson red eyes ooo how scary" said the black wolf.

The other alphas gasped. Then, they heard a demonic snarl. It came from Humphrey. Nightmare stared at his eyes and the red color starts to form a star with six points and his fur turns black.

"Humphrey, please say calm" said Clair. There was bloodshot in his eyes. His teeth were perfectly formed a curve triangles. Nightmare attack the wolf and so did the demon pack.

But, the feral pack was too much of a coward. "Retreat" said the wolf as they all run back. Humphrey snarl so loud that he break four wolf claws and was about to followed them but was tackled by Nightmare.

"Humphrey, stay the fuck down, you have one more stage until that power will take over your body, JUST STAY CALM" Nightmare shouted.

Humphrey turn to Nightmare and was trying to bite him. "Guys, Humphrey's losing control" yelled Nightmare. Clair start rushing to his side and was right next to his head.

"Sorry Humphrey" said Clair hitting his head, knocking him out. Eve was crying against Winston's shoulder.

Nightmare start approaching them. "We will get her back soon" he said as his pack members start carrying Humphrey back to the territory.

They all found out their secret as they arrived. "Shit, they're gonna brainwash her" said Clair. "WHAT" Eve shouted and then fainted. Winston sighed and began picking up Eve on his back and went to the alpha den.

"Humphrey's going to die if he unlocks that final stage" said Nightmare. Tears welded up on Clair's eyes. She began to imagine what Humphrey will look like if he does unlock the final stage.

Glowing red eyes, teeth like long needles, pitch black fur, and an evil form on his face. But what everyone didn't know, that his power has something, something that will destroy the feral pack, even their pack leader, is a mystery.

 **Damn it feral pack. What is it that the power is hiding? What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	9. Death

Nightmare and his pack are waiting for Humphrey to get up. "Humphrey only has one stage to go, we don't know if he's going to die or be able to control it when he reached it" said Clair.

"We also don't know the power of it" said Blaze right when Humphrey began to stir. His fur was still light black and his eyes were red star with six points.

"Where the fuck am I" he asked as he got up. "Your still in the western or united pack what ever you wanted to call it" said Nightmare. Humphrey look at him and Nightmare began to notice something in his eyes.

There were blood shots everywhere, almost spreading in his eyes.

"Humphrey, tell me what do you see" he asked. In his vision, everything was a little red and the glowing ones were Nightmare and his pack. "Red but you guys are glowing" he answered.

Nightmare understood now, he's close to his final stage. "Wait, WHERE'S KATE" he screamed. Nightmare lower his head. "Sorry, Humphrey, Kate has taken away" he confessed.

Humphrey growled furiously. "WHY DOES THE FERAL PACK HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL" roared Humphrey. "Humphrey please calm down, you are so close to your final stage and that's it" said Clair.

"Good cause I want this power to wiped them all out" said Humphrey. "That's actually great cause we can take out half of the pack but you...you have eternal darkness and can wiped them all out in swift shot, if I was right" said Nightmare.

"KATE'S BACK" yelled a wolf. "Shit, I bet she's mind controlled" said Nightmare. "Or she's escape" argued Humphrey.

"Dude I bet she is mind controlled don't get me wrong" said Nightmare. Humphrey peeked out and saw Kate with black eyes. "Told you" said Nightmare. Kate turn and saw Humphrey.

"We are so dead" said Blaze. "Not unless we killed her" said Nightmare. Humphrey look at him like he was crazy. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, SHE'S MY ONLY AND ONE THAT I WILL EVER LOVE. SHE IS GOING TO BE MY MATE" Humphrey yelled in anger.

"Sorry man, but I had to" said Nightmare. "If you are then you have to go through me" said Humphrey not knowing that Kate is coming behind him.

Nightmare knew that he's the strongest in his pack. "Wait did you say mind controlled" asked Blaze. "Heck yeah, I've seen more than just brainwash" said Nightmare looking at him then at Humphrey.

But then, he saw Kate right behind him. "HUMPHREY WATCH OUT" he yelled but it was too late. Kate put her paw on his neck and ripped it out then slash on the side of him.

Humphrey fell to the ground and look up and saw Kate's eyes turning back to normal. She was out of trance. Kate blinked a couple times and saw everyone with a shock look on their face, except the demon pack.

Kate look down and gasped in horror. She saw Humphrey lying down with blood around him. "Hu-Humphrey" she asked as she lean her head to him. No response.

"Humphrey, please you can't die" she cried. "Kate, why did you do that" asked Winston coming up to them. Before she can answer, Nightmare decided to talk to him.

"Winston, take your pack to the alpha den and we'll explained there" said Nightmare then look at his pack. "All of you stay here" commanded Nightmare as they left.

Kate didn't. She threw her arms around Humphrey and cried harder. Clair have mixed emotions, sad and anger. But sadness hit her harder than anger.

She went over to Kate and sat down next to her. "Kate, it's not your fault. You can't control it what ever those feral pack do to you, he will be with you, always" comforted Clair.

Kate sniffled and move her muzzle next to her dead soon-to-be mate's ear. "I love you" whimpered Kate. Then, they heard a thousands of gasps in the distance. Nightmare probably tell them about the feral pack.

Then, there was a wolf running across the feeding ground. "WE ARE BEING ATTACK" he yelled. The demon pack knew who was the attacker, the feral pack. Kate saw a bunch of leaves fly into the den.

She grabbed Humphrey and went inside as the leaves were on the ground. Clair commanded the demon pack to go attack. She decided to say with Kate as she was putting the leaves on Humphrey's throat and his side, trying to bring him back to life.

 **Could be this the end of Humphrey? Or he will awaken the power? What did you guys think? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	10. Eternal Darkness

The united and the demon pack are charging towards the feral pack at the valley where Tony announce a war. Most of the united pack wolves can fight them. Kate was trying so hard to keep Humphrey alive.

"Please Humphrey stay with me" pleaded Kate. Clair walked in front of Humphrey and look in his eyes. What she saw that there is a little space of white and everything was red.

His fur was turning to pitch black. "Kate get back" commanded Clair. Kate look at her confused then glance back at Humphrey. His injuries were instantly healed.

His eyes and jaws stretch across his face, formed a wicked demon face. Teeth formed a long sharp needles. Kate and Clair saw his eyes glow as he rise up from the ground. Humphrey looked outside of the den and saw something glowing in the valley.

Humphrey sprinted out of the den and rushing towards the valley. "What was that" asked Kate. "I think he reached his final stage" replied Clair. They both look at each other and began running towards the battlefield.

Humphrey had arrived at the battlefield as he stepped in front of the united pack and the demon pack. "Hu-Humphrey, is that you" asked Winston. He looked back at him then at the feral pack.

"Kill him" said one of the feral wolf. Four of them began rushing towards him. Kate and Clair was about to save him but something happens that was quite shocking.

Four of them went through Humphrey like a ghost. "What the heck is he" asked one of them. Humphrey give a death glare towards the leader. All the feral wolves look at what he was starring at.

"Oh shit" said the leader. Humphrey gave him a wicked smile. He open his jaws and there's. . .venom on his teeth. Some of the feral wolves began to back up.

While most of the feral wolves began to attack. Humphrey was surrounded and he began to wipe them all out in swift shot. Humphrey was so fast that he began to kill so many of them.

"What kind of power is that" asked the leader. Humphrey roared at him and then bite at the other feral wolf.

He screamed in pain as Humphrey let go. Blood began to come out of his body fast like a raging water. "Protect the leader" said the second in command.

Humphrey smiled as he charge at them. He went through them and then tackle the leader. "IS HE A DAMN GHOST" asked one of them.

Humphrey began to ripping his stomach out, broke of the ribs and stab him. "N-No one can't defeat the f-feral pack" he groaned in pain. "I, Danny, declare you the strongest" he said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT" Humphrey yelled at him then ended him by ripping his head out. He then looked back at the two last feral wolves without noticing the demon pack was behind them.

They jump on their backs and ended them in second. Seconds later, they began to change back to normal.

Humphrey stumble around as his eyes, fur, and teeth change back to normal. He collapsed on the ground and Kate saw this. "HUMPHREY" she screamed as she run up to him.

Nightmare came up to her. "He's going to be fine, he just need to rest" he said. He has brown eyes in his normal form.

"Hey Nightmare, how about you join are pack and by the way, what is your real name" asked Winston. "My real name is Mason" said Mason. "And we love to join your pack".

Kate picked up Humphrey by grabbing his scuff as they began to head back to the territory.

"Wow, can't believe we have our normal life back" said Clair. "Thanks to Humphrey, he's the most powerful wolf there" said Blaze.

"Why the feral pack leader didn't fight back" asked Clair. "I don't know, probably scared of Humphrey as he reach his final stage" said Mason as they arrived at their territory.

"THE WAR IS FINALLY OVER" Winston shouted. Everyone went wild as Kate went back to Humphrey's den with Humphrey on her mouth.

 **I know this is a short story but I got bored with it so I decided to make it short, sorry about that. What do you guys think? What will happen next?**


	11. Finally Free

Kate was laying beside Humphrey. She couldn't believe what happen. Humphrey wiping out the entire feral pack in his full transformation. Then, the demon pack start going back to normal, having a normal life like everyone else.

One thing that she was afraid of was losing Humphrey. She almost killed him when she was mind controlled.

Then, she heard cheering outside of the den. Kate look and saw Nightmare also known as Mason, jumping around, cheering.

Kate smiled a little bit but then turn her head to the side and stare at Humphrey, waiting for a sign of life. It took five minutes of waiting until she saw his ear twitched. Kate smiled and began wagging her tail.

Humphrey groan and slowly open his eyes and began to blink twice. He looked and saw Kate smiling wildly and wagging her tail rapidly.

"Humphrey, you're okay" she exclaimed as she hugged him gently.

Humphrey smiled and began to hug her back. Kate broke the embrace and kiss him right on the lips lightly. Humphrey gladly accept it and began to kiss her back. He can felt her smiled while they were kissing.

They broke the kiss and look at each others' eyes. "Will you marry me" he asked. Kate began widen her smile. "Yes a thousand time yes" she replied as she tackle him to the ground.

"Let's go ask my dad" said Kate getting up and start sprinting towards the alpha den. "Dad, me and Humphrey are getting married" she exclaimed as she enter the den.

"Well do you want the wedding now" Winston asked. Kate nodded as Humphrey stand right next to her. "I'll call everyone else, go get ready" he commanded. Kate and Humphrey look at each other and then walked out of the den.

(Time skip: Wedding)

Humphrey was standing on the rock, waiting for Kate. Then, everyone make a path for Kate.

Humphrey dropped his jaws and drooled over the sight. Kate blushed as she began walking towards him.

"Kate, you look beautiful" said Humphrey as she arrived.

Kate smiled and kiss his cheek. "Thank you" she replied. Then, they began the wedding.

They both accept each other's scent, nibble each others' ear making Kate giggled and Humphrey wagged his tail. And finally, they both lean in and rubbed noses as the crowd cheered.

"I love you Humphrey" said Kate.

"I love you too Kate" he replied as they both lean in and kiss.

 **THE END.**

 **I know this is a short chapter but I gotta get it done because school is coming up and I was thinking to work on one story and maybe I'll work two stories in thanksgiving break, winter break, and spring break then the end of the school year.**

 **What do you guys think? Peace out and have a boring ass day because school is coming up.**


End file.
